


Hit and Run

by nerdyself



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Angst, FANFICS NEED TO DESTROY HIS SPANGLY ASS, Steve is a bitch, Tony dies, but he's an idiot, i like him in the movies, im sorry, on the inside a while ago, the body is dead now too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyself/pseuds/nerdyself
Summary: And don't call me something I'm notI am my father's sonYeah, I am a hit and runAnd don't call me something I'm notI am my father's sonYeah, I am a hit and run-Howard being the best dad in the universe! I mean he's Howard Stark! Steve's old war buddy!God fucking bless America.-Tony Stark has never really had a family, but he may have found one.If family means constantly blaming someone for something they didn't do and/or have no control over. If family means constantly putting one "member down".But that all sounded about right to Tony Stark.    He had a nice father, I mean it was Howard Stark. One of Steve's trusted War Friends^tm. Not unstable at all. He just flew a unprepared test subject to a Nazi infested area and left him there, and he totally wasn't fascinated with death.





	Hit and Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone who likes Steve but hates him at the same time](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=everyone+who+likes+Steve+but+hates+him+at+the+same+time).



> Howard being the best dad in the universe! I mean he's Howard Stark! Steve's old war buddy!
> 
> God fucking bless America.

Tony had a great childhood. Howard Stark was successful and helped defeat the Nazi's in WW2. Steve- Captain America- loved him like a brother, so he had to be a good father.

Hell! He and Tony probably had the grandest time.

 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ROGERS! Howard may have been your long lost love and an ally to you, but he was a shitty dad!"

"TONY! Don't say that about him!"

"Oh I'll say whatever I'll damn well please! I broke his 'don't speak unless spoken to you piece of shit' conditioning years ago! I CAN'T BE HANDED THINGS FROM PEOPLE BECAUSE I THINK IT WILL BE ACID, A HEATED PIECE OF METAL, A PIECE OF GLASS OR WHATEVER HIS FUCKED UP MIND THOUGHT WAS GOOD ENOUGH!"

"Tony stop-"

"Oh I'll stop when you admit you became a bully Steve!"

"Don't say that you bitchass murderer!" Clint helps out with everything doesn't he? Totally cooling off the situation.

"No! Actually I was wrong. You're definitely not a bully Steve."

"Thank yo-"

"You're just someone who thinks they know what's best for everyone and does things that he decided is the best course of action. You wanna who else thinks that way. Physchotic control freaks! Your a super villain! Congrats you piece of shit! Howard was the best wasn't he you-"

Suddenly the man spouting the truth is cut off with a precise punch to his head. A punch that sends him crashing through the window on the thirty third floor. The man that flies with precision is now unconscious and JARVIS can't deploy without permission.

"He isn't slowing down!"

 

So the man shatters with a cracking sound and you can hear the wails and you can view the footage if Captain America doing -that-. Because JARVIS, Pepper and Rhodey loved him, and appreciated him. 

As they attend his funeral, the others attend their hearing. tony can't protect them anymore.

 

 

"We lost"


End file.
